Survivor
by theExecutioner1
Summary: Hermione's perfect life goes in a downward spiral because of one. *Warning: Dark Fic*
1. Get the Party Started

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. but the new characters are MINE and no one can steal them away!! Mwahaha!!  
  
Hey everyone!! This is a mainly Drake/'Mione fic, but there is some other pairings including a Ginny/¿Mystery Person? --Insert suspense music-- Well, no more waiting. Here comes Survivor!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 weeks before term began, Hermione Granger was wandering the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being Head Girl, she had to come early to help plan for the new school year. She was ecstatic and couldn't wait for Ron and Harry to arrive and see her new rooms!  
  
They are going to be so jealous, she mused as she reached the portrait that would lead to her private rooms. The painting was of a beautiful young woman, Jenna Zeeman, Hogwarts first Head Girl. She had shoulder-length, wavy auburn hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a pale complexion that suited her perfectly.  
  
In fact, Jenna was almost a spitting image of Hermione, who had matured quite a bit over the years. She had tamed her hair and just about the only differences between Jenna and Hermione were the freckles that were lightly sprinkled over her nose and Jenna was quite petite and Hermione was pretty tall at 5'8, but it worked well on her.  
  
"Hello, Jenna," Hermione greeted the portrait. "Hello, Miss Hermione. Password, please?" Hermione had gotten to pick the password and was quite satisfied that no one would be able to guess it. "Never in the house," she said. Jenna bowed deeply and the portrait swung open.  
  
Hermione stepped through the portrait hole and was greeted by loads of vibrant colors that she had picked herself. The main room was basically a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room. The couches and armchairs were all a deep violet and were formed into a U-shape facing the grand white marble fireplace. There were two very large windows, one next to the fireplace and one on the opposite wall to the stairs. In a corner right by the portrait hole was a small table that could be used for dining or as a worktable. To the right of the table was a winding staircase that led upstairs to her bedroom. The boring stone decor was brightened quite considerably with the large lavender rug that covered most of the expanse of the floor and various Picasso paintings that hung on the drab walls.  
  
Hermione walked into the room and plunked herself down in one of the armchairs and began to ponder what this year might bring. The biggest shock of all this summer wasn't finding out that she was Head Girl, that was kind of a given, but that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. Boy, were Harry and Ron in for a surprise when they got here. She chuckled at the thought. They were going to freak. And she was going to enjoy it immensely.  
  
A knock sounded on her door. Who could that be? she thought. The only person that would stop by would be Professor --er Minerva. She had asked Hermione to call her by her first name and Hermione was having a hard time adjusting.  
  
They knocked again, louder this time. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Hermione called as she reluctantly got out of the comfy chair and made her way to the portrait hole.  
  
She pushed the back of the painting so that it swung open to reveal........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haha!! Cliffy!! lol. I got the idea for Hermione's password from Interview with the Vampire. (One of the best movies of all time!!) It's from the part where Claudia kills her piano teacher and Lestat walks in and yells at her. And I quote: *Lestat walks in and sees the man slumped over the piano, his pointy nose pushing a key* "CLAUDIA! What have we told you?!?" *She's biting her nail and giving an innocent look* "Never in the house...": end quote. It's a great movie. Check it out.  
  
You think I wouldn't tell you to review?!? Are you loony?!? lol. Please remember to review *big innocent eyes* 


	2. Hello

Disclaimer: *sighs* How many times do I have to tell you people that I don't own Drakie?!? You just want me to suffer, don't you?? *sob*  
  
Heys! Did you like the cliffy? It shouldn't really be considered a cliffy, since I'm gonna post at least 3 chapters at once, so you'll just be able to read on.... but it's still suspenseful!! I'm really hyper, so anything said in this chapter should not reflect on my state of mind.... ok, it should, but don't hurt me. lol. Now, without further ado, is chapter 2 of Survivor!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
..... a blur of black robes that were speeding towards Hermione! The person that was the blur tackled Hermione to the ground and gave her what was possibly the world's tightest bear hug.  
  
What the bloody hell? Hermione thought as she tried to catch a glimpse of her "attacker." One look at the shoulder length, chestnut hair and she knew exactly who it was.  
  
"BRENNA!!!!" she squealed as she finally returned her best friend's hug, "What are you doing here so soon? Term doesn't start for another 2 weeks."  
  
Brenna stood and from her place on the floor, she looked every bit of her 6'. Her blue-gray eyes twinkling so much, she could've given Dumbledore a run for his money. She offered Hermione a hand up, "I wanted to surprise you. Duh, dumbass." Hermione took her hand and pulled. Gravity did the rest and Brenna fell flat on her face.  
  
Hermione, who had scuttled over to the sitting area, was giggling hysterically. "You think that's funny, huh?" Brenna said as she stood and dusted herself off. "Since I just got here and I'm tired, I'm not gonna hold that against you. But this is the only get-out-of-jail-free card you're going to get. Got it?"  
  
Still giggling, Hermione just went with a simple, "Yep," and continued giggling. She knew her friend wouldn't be pissed for long. They were practically sisters, what with growing up right next door to each other. When Hermione had gotten her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, Brenna had been devastated. She was going to Beuxbatons. After her fifth year, though, Brenna was able to get transferred to Hogwarts and the girls were inseparable. They hung out so much, even Harry and Ron felt left out. But, soon they accepted her and the trio had become a quad.  
  
With a glare, Brenna went back out into the hallway and got the small gift bag she had left outside the portrait hole.  
  
"Your mum wanted me to get you this," she stated as she handed the bag to a now red-faced Hermione.  
  
"Mum sent me something already? I've only been gone for a week... Oh, and thanks," she said with a cheeky grin. She pushed aside the turquoise tissue paper to reveal a small box, presumably one that holds a piece of jewelry. She opened the lid and gasped at the beautiful ring inside. It had a gold band with little vines with leaves going all around the ring, ending at the sparkling sapphire embedded in the center.  
  
"It's not from your mum," Brenna informed her. "She just wanted me to give it to you. Evidently she thought it was safer than the post. She obviously doesn't know me very well." She grinned.  
  
"Who - who's it from?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'll give you 3 guesses, but you're only gonna need one."  
  
Hermione squealed and slipped the ring on her right ring finger. "It fits perfectly! He knew my size!!! Xander actually knew my size!!!"  
  
"I think your mum helped with that just a bit, but I'm happy you're happy," Brenna said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
Hermione started giggling and couldn't stop. Which, of course, caused Brenna to start, too. After about 15 straight minutes of laughing, the girls collapsed on the largest sofa.  
  
Hermione had been looking at the ring for so long, Brenna feared she might permanently damage her eyes, so she broke the silence with, "Got any food? I'm starved."  
  
Hermione glanced up at her friend and smiled, "You're always hungry."  
  
"Damn straight. Now where's my food, bitch?" Brenna said with mock impatience.  
  
With a grin, Hermione motioned to the portrait hole and said, "We can go down to the kitchens. The house elves will whip us up something."  
  
Giggling the whole way, the girls walked arm in arm down to the kitchen. Upon arriving, they found something they hadn't planned on.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it?!? Brenna is modeled after my real friend Brenna, so if the character seems a little weird and hyper, that's because the real Brenna is. lol. (I know you're reading this, B, and I just want to say.... *plop* lol... inside joke, don't mind me ^_^) Hope you like it and I'll post the next ch. soon! Remember to review!!!! 


	3. Ain't that Unusual

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake, Sev, Harry, 'Mione, or anyone else from HP. And it sucks. I wish it were in a literal way ^_~  
  
Heys! *does happy dance* I got 2 reviews!!! YAAY! I'll just get right to the story, so maybe you guys will give me more *nudge nudge, wink wink*  
  
Mickey--By finishing do you mean finishing the whole fic, or not doing cliffies? If you mean the whole fic, that is utterly impossible for me. I don't like short fics therefore I don't write them. And if you don't like cliffies, too damn bad, 'cause I'm gonna be doing a lot of them. Thanks for your review!  
  
Snapegirl--^_^ This chapter is dedicated to you, my first nice reviewer. *hugs* Thanks for your review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing in here?" Hermione spat at him.  
  
"Last time I checked, the castle was free reign," Draco retorted.  
  
"Maybe you should check again," Hermione replied.  
  
Brenna sighed. "I'm sensing a little bit of sexual tension here. So, I'm gonna leave you two alone to *work* something out," she said, grinning like the village idiot.  
  
Hermione glared at her friend, "If by sexual tension you mean pure hatred, then yes, you are right."  
  
"Sure..." The twinkling in her eyes was back.  
  
Draco was looking from Brenna back to Hermione in confusion. Hermione was currently giving Brenna a murderous look. Brenna *finally* got the hint and ran out of the room laughing. That is, laughing until she collided with none other than Severus Snape.  
  
"Miss Duchman, you may want to watch where you are going. You never know where a flight of stairs could pop up. Or an angry wizard who wishes to do you great harm," Snape snapped icily. Brenna assumed the angry wizard he was referring to was himself.  
  
Hermione was almost cowering behind the portrait. She feared Snape more than she was afraid of spiders. And she hated spiders.  
  
Brenna wasn't fazed. "*Well*, if you had been walking more like a human being and not stalking around like a fucking creature of the night, maybe you could have stopped before you so *rudely* ran into me," she replied wittily.  
  
Snape gave her his patented glare and then looked smug, "50 points from Gryffindor for the foul language and 1 week of detention for undermining an authority figure."  
  
Brenna also looked smug. "Term hasn't started yet. You can't deduct house points, give detentions, or yell at me and expect me to give a shit," she said with a big grin plastered on her face.  
  
Snape seemed to realize this at the exact moment she said it. For once in his life, the greasy haired man couldn't think of a comeback. He sneered at Brenna and stalked down the hall, clearly pissed.  
  
As soon as he turned the corner Brenna burst into laughter.  
  
"That...was...so...funny!!" she said between giggles.  
  
To everyone's great surprise, Draco did too. Hermione was utterly at a loss for words. Draco...laughing?!  
  
Draco and Brenna fell and ended up on the floor. Together. With Draco on top. They stopped laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it was short, sorry. Did ya like it? Feedback gives me an ego boost, so remember to review. Thanks bunches!! 


	4. Author's Notes

~Author's Notes~ Sorry to interrupt, but I just discovered that I have *6* reviews!! *happy dance* Thank you all sooo much!!  
  
Anime_Fan--Yep, B does have style...in a psychotic way. ^_~ Thanks for your review!  
  
PassionPolice237--lol. Good point =P Brenna is kinda punky, but she's more hyper and neurotic. hehe. The reason I waited on Draco was because I wanted to introduce the other characters, first. If I could've done it any other way, I would have. Who would want to wait for a babilicious bod'? lol. Xander is pronounced Zander. (Think Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Great show, btw. ) It's short for Alexander. Thanks for your review!  
  
Brenna--Yes that was conceited, but it's you so I'll let it pass. lol. Umm...Thanks for your review...lol ^_^  
  
And thanks again to Snapegirl and Mickey. *hugs to you all* This was a HUGE ego boost ^_^  
  
----And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, a special edition. Here's Brenna with feedback to your reviews!! See? This is how much we love you guys!!----  
  
Hi, this is Brenna! I was informed that I get to write Author's notes and  
  
I'm not even the author, but I get to because I'm in the story, I feel special.  
  
Ok must write notes, I can go on forever about stuff and I believe author's  
  
notes are supposed to be pretty shortish.  
  
ANIME_FAN - Thanks, I'm glad I have style! Funness!  
  
PassionPolice237 - I'm cool!!! I'm cool!! *dances happily* All the Brenna's  
  
I know (all from internet) are punky too, maybe it's just a Brenna thing,  
  
kinda like the name Raven...But Brenna means Raven in Welsh so hey!  
  
Yeah, I was saddened by the Draco appearance too, I tried to get her to tell  
  
me what was going to happen but even though I'm in the story I don't get any  
  
sneak previews or inside info....Oh well, we get to see now!! 


	5. Most Girls

Disclaimer: Why must you torture me so?!? I don't own them. Now leave me alone *breaks down in hysterics*  
  
Hola!!!! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, but real life bit me in the ass. How are all o' you guys?? I'm gonna leave my thank you's until the end, so eager readers won't have to read the LONG list of people I must thank. (Thank you for that, btw...) But I do want to address one of the questions asked in a review. It was, "How does the summary fit into this storyline?" Well, I knew that question would be coming up eventually. The summary is for what happens later, when the story turns dark. It really doesn't have anything to do with what's happening now, but you will see the relevance in a few chapters. Enough rambling! On with the story!! Charge!!!! ----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
PS- When you see this.... ...it indicates a scene change. Hope it's not too confusing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"EEEEEEEK!!!" Brenna screeched, hastily standing and brushing nonexistent dust off her robes.  
  
Draco was almost mirroring her movements, and when he realized this he immediately stopped.  
  
Brenna was blushing furiously as the shock finally wore off and Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Faces!!!" she giggled. Brenna calmly walked over to Hermione and smacked her upside the head.  
  
"Ow!! What was that for?" a now pissed Hermione said.  
  
The girls were now yelling quite loudly at each other. Draco could make out various, "It isn't funny!" and "You're so evil!!" He decided it would probably be best to get his ass out of the snakes' nest. Very quietly he slipped out the portrait, mumbling, "Girls..." and shaking his head.  
  
Meanwhile, the pissing contest between the to females was still going on at full force.  
  
"This is just like the time Xander took me to the dance and not you!" Brenna yelled, red-faced.  
  
"You knew I liked him! But you still went with him!!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"How is it my fault that he liked me at the time?!? He's yours now, so calm the fuck down!" Brenna retorted.  
  
The girls didn't notice as one of the house elves had slowly made his way up to them. "Miss Hermione and Friend? You are hurting Dobby's ears with all this wailing," the small creature said.  
  
Hermione looked down at him, her face instantly softening. "Oh, Dobby! I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize you were here!"  
  
Brenna looked at Hermione, confusion plain in her eyes. "Uh, 'Mione? What were we fighting about again?"  
  
An odd look passed over Hermione's face, "I honestly don't remember."  
  
"Ah, who cares?" Brenna said while pulling her friend into a hug, "I'm not too hungry anymore, wanna get out of this death trap?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied, smiling.  
  
The two girls strode arm in arm out of the kitchen.  
  
Dobby looked at the other elves and they silently agreed. Humans were weird.  
  
  
  
That night, Hermione and Brenna were in Hermione's common room, just talking and catching up.  
  
"Remember, when we were little, and we used to dress up, pretending we were in music videos and singing to the radio? That was so much fun!" Hermione said, a small smile on her face, remembering.  
  
Brenna laughed, "And remember the time that my mom walked in on us and she didn't know what the hell we were doing! That was great!!"  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
"Do what?" Brenna asked.  
  
"I've got a video camera in my room. We can use my CD player," she pointed to the CD player that was on a shelf in the corner of the room, "and make a music video for real!"  
  
"Are you stoned?" Brenna inquired. This was sooo not Hermione!  
  
"Nope, just inspired."  
  
Brenna shrugged, "Why not? We have nothing better to do anyway..."  
  
Hermione beamed and muttered a, "Be right back," before bolting up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Brenna shook her head, grinning, and walked over to Hermione's CD player. There was a rack of about 50 CDs next to it. She started skimming through them.  
  
She ran her finger across the spines of he cases. Her finger stopped on one with a brown background. Perfect, she thought just as Hermione came downstairs with an arm full of clothes and a video camera on top of the pile.  
  
"What'd you do, raid Sluts 'R Us?" Brenna teased after getting a good look at the clothes. There were tank tops with necklines so low you'd be able to see the person wearing it's belly button, super short mini skits, gloves, thigh-high boots with 4 inch heels, and various jewelry.  
  
Brenna sifted through the clothes and finally decided an outfit. A midnight blue, silk, spaghetti-strapped tank top, a black leather mini skirt, black army boots, and a decorative cross on a long silver chain. She ran into Hermione's room to change while Hermione changed in the common room.  
  
When she was done changing, Brenna called down the steps, "All clear?"  
  
"Come on down!" Hermione responded.  
  
Brenna arrived at the foot of the stairs and looked up. She gasped. Hermione was wearing a blood red silk dress. If it qualified as a dress, that is. It was basically a really long tube top. The "skirt" rested about mid thigh and there was just a hint of skin before the leather boots started. She had black lace gloves and a hemp choker with a Celtic knot on the front on.  
  
"How can you walk in those?" Brenna asked, looking at the 6-inch heels.  
  
"Lots of practice," she replied, grinning. "Did you pick out a CD?"  
  
"Yep," Brenna said, walking over to the CD player. She held up the case of the CD she'd picked out. The Moulin Rouge Soundtrack.  
  
Hermione squealed. "Is this a hint that it's time for Lady Marmalade?"  
  
Brenna beamed, "Damn straight." She put the CD in the disc tray while Hermione set up the camera.  
  
"Ready?" Brenna asked.  
  
"Let's get it on!" Hermione realized how that sounded. Blushing, she said, "On with the video, that is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My longest chapter yet! You guys better be happy. *Glare* lol, jk. I was gonna put the video in this chapter, but it ended up being 8 pages *gasp* and I decided to leave a nice lil' cliffie ^_^ And now the thank you's!  
  
PassionPolice237--I know Drake's role was pretty short, as it was in this ch. and will be in the next, but I just wanted to get this goofiness out of my system before I get into the fluffy and/or dark stuff. And they did notice they were laying on each other, which is why they stopped laughing. They just fell, not realizing that they would end up lying on top of each other. Sorry if that was confusing! Thanks for your review!  
  
B--lol. You're so stupid. lol. Evil possessed box!! Hehe!  
  
Snapegirl--Hehe. I love Sev, too. He's gonna be in here somewhat. And it is still going to be a 'Mione/Drake fic, I just wanted to have the "compromising situation" between Brenna and Drake so I can use it as fuel for a jealousy fire later. lol. Thanks for your review!  
  
Crystalnia--My longest ch. yet! Next 1 will be long, too. The answer to your second 'complaint' is in my first A/Ns at the top. Xander is Hermione's boyfriend back home. He'll come into the story when everything goes bad for Hermione. Whoops! Said too much!! Hehe. Thanks for your review!  
  
Luv y'all! *Hugs* Here's cookie's for ya! *Hands out chocolate chip cookies* You may want to make sure they're edible by testing them on the dog...I'm not the best cook...lol.  
  
Next chapter: Brenna and Hermione goin' nuts!! Hehe.  
  
Review!! 


	6. Lady Marmalade

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Moulin Rouge. HP belongs to JK Rowling and MR belongs to Christina Aguilara, Pink, Lil' Kim, and Mya. Brenna belongs to me ^_^ lol. Jk, B.  
  
A/N: This is more of a dream sequence than reality. Most of the stuff going on in the background and the backup singers are just pretend. So use your imagination ^_^..... Okay, I'm gonna do the big no-no in fic writing. I'm going to use the "Person's Name: what they're saying" format, just to make it easier to read. *Words* signifies an action and "All: what they're saying" means everyone is singing. Hope it isn't too confusing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Music starts*  
  
*You can see two sexy women's outlines behind a curtain*  
  
*A voice comes out of nowhere*  
  
Mysterious voice: Where's all my soul sistas? Let me hear ya flow sistas!  
  
Hermione and Brenna: *snapping, still behind curtain* Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister, hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister.....  
  
Hermione: *bursts through curtain, doing a very sexy dance* *soft, sensuous voice* He met Marmalade down in Old Moulin Rouge! Strutting her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Joe. You wanna give it a go?" Ohhh ohhhh  
  
*4 background dancers come out in outfits suited for an S&M club. Brenna is still behind curtain, but dancing*  
  
All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da.  
  
Hermione: Hey hey hey!  
  
All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya here. Moca chocolate ya ya!  
  
Hermione: Ooh, yeah. Creole Lady Marmalade!  
  
All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
  
Brenna: *throaty, strong voice* Oh, oh  
  
All: Voulez-vous couchers aver moi, ce soir?  
  
Hermione: *deep, rapper-type voice* Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Brenna: *walks up to a stool with a black satin sheet draped over it* He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that magnolia wine. *Straddles the stool, but doesn't all the way sit down* On her black satin sheet *grabs handful of the sheet and pulls it off sensuously*  
  
Is where he started to freak, yeah! *tosses sheet aside*  
  
All: *dancing* Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da da da  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here  
  
Brenna: Ooooh yeah  
  
All: Mocha chocolate ya ya  
  
Brenna: Creole Lady Marmalade!! Oh.  
  
All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
  
Brenna: Oooh  
  
Hermione: *rapper voice* Yeah, yeah, aw  
  
He comes through with the money and the garter belts *runs her hand up her garter belt*  
  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate-  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours *throws cash at the camera*  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry *swaying hips*  
  
I keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear high-heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes  
  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge *grinding air*  
  
All: Hey sisters, soul sisters  
  
*Hermione walks over to the couch and lays down, lounging*  
  
Hermione: Betta get that dough sisters *grabs long-stemmed wine glass off the table*  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste *A "servant" reaches into take the wine glass from her, but Hermione purposefully spills it down the front of the girls apron. The girl runs off crying*  
  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya  
  
Moca chocolate  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade!! One more time, come on-  
  
All: Marmalade!!!  
  
Brenna: *strong, loud, spine-tingling voice* Ohhh ohhh  
  
All: Lady Marmalade!!  
  
Brenna: Oh yeah!  
  
All: Marmalade!  
  
Brenna: Noooooo...  
  
Hey, hey, hey!!  
  
Brenna: Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey *traces her finger up her arm*  
  
Colour of café au lait, all right  
  
Made the savage beast inside *runs hands down the inside of her thighs*  
  
Roar until he cried  
  
Hermione and Brenna: More, more, MOOORRREEEE!!!!!  
  
Brenna: Now he's back at home doing nine to five  
  
Backup Singers: Nine to five.  
  
Hermione: *soft voice again* Living a gray flannel life  
  
Brenna: But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep *seductive look*  
  
Brenna and Hermione: More, more, MOOOORRREEE!!!!!  
  
All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da *synchronized dance*  
  
Backup Singers: da da  
  
Brenna and Hermione: Yeah, gitchi gitchi ya ya here, ooh ohh  
  
All, but with Brenna as the Main: mocha chocolate ya ya  
  
Brenna: Creole Lady Marmalaaaaaaaade!  
  
All: Voulez-vous coucher aver moi  
  
Brenna: *throaty voice again* Ce soir?  
  
All: Voulez-vous coucher aver moi  
  
Hermione: *still in soft voice* Oh my sistas! yeah  
  
Brenna: *back to powerful voice* Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
  
Backup Singers: Ce soir?  
  
All:Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? ooh  
  
Hermione: *rapper voice* come on, oh!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Christina--  
  
Brenna: *powerful voice* MOOOUUULIIINIIINIIINNINNNNNN!!!! Ohhh..*leans over, with hands on knees, then slowly straightens seductively, while moving her hands up her body*  
  
Mysterious Voice: Pink--  
  
Brenna: *throaty voice* LAAAADYYY MAARRMAALAAADEE!!!!! *throws arms over her head and spreads them wide*  
  
Mysterious Voice: Lil' Kim--  
  
Hermione: *rapper voice* HEY HEY! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! *grabs her own breasts*  
  
Mysterious Voice: Mya--  
  
Hermione: *soft voice* Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh *does catwalk stride towards the camera, then turns around abruptly, giving a nice view of her ass*  
  
Mysterious Voice: Rotweiler baby.  
  
Brenna: *throaty voice* Baaby  
  
Mysterious Voice: Moulin Rouge!  
  
Brenna: *strong voice* Moulin  
  
Hermione: *soft voice* Da-da, da-da  
  
Mysterious Voice: Misdemeanor here  
  
All: *really loudly* Creole Lady Marmalade!!!!!! Ooooh, yessssa *strike finishing, sexy poses*  
  
Hermione rushes over and turns off the camera. "Told ya it'd be fun!", she said breathlessly, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.  
  
Brenna mumbles, "Yeah, yeah..", and plops down on the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well?? What'd ya think?? I wanna know!! *Menacing look* hehe. Review!! *hugs* 


	7. Tourniquet

Disclaimer: I only own the ideas that pop out of my head, even if they suck ass. It's not my fault I have a chemically imbalanced brain! lol.  
  
A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry!! I've had a HUGE case of writer's block, but I've vanquished it to the dark recesses of suburbia. I'm going to try to make this chapter long, so I hope it pleases you wonderful reviewers! This is where the plot really comes into focus, no more silly stuff, at least for a while.  
  
Coward in the Shadows--The first few chapters are supposed to be light and fluffy so when the shit hits the fan, it hits it hard and splatters everywhere. lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Snapegirl-- lol. Nice to see you're so very eager! Sorry about the delay in posting. The "obtainer of the infamous video" will, hopefully be a huge shocker. At least I intend it to be....*evil grin* Thank you so very much for your reviews!!  
  
B--You're so funny. lol. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
This chapter contains some dark subject matter. This is the only warning you get. It also has some changes in POV but, like I do in Hermione's POV, it will be written in third person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day consisted of just goofing off and "girly stuff". Brenna was quite tired from all of the activity of the previous day, so she decided to take a nap in Hermione's dorm.  
  
Hermione cuddled in one of the armchairs, content on reading for the rest of the evening. After about 15 minutes of unsuccessfully being able to focus on the novel, she sighed and got up to return the book to the desk. She yawned and clasped her hands together raising her arms, palms up, towards the ceiling.  
  
Walking over to the portrait hole, she pushed it open to reveal the dimly lit corridor. Stepping out into the chilly hall, she pulled her Gryffindor cloak tighter around herself and started walking.  
  
She had intended to sneak out onto the grounds and stroll around the lake, but her plans were rapidly changing as she heard voices coming towards her. Not wanting to be caught out after curfew, she ducked behind the nearest coat of armor. The rules had become much stricter after the Triwizard Tournament, and Hermione didn't want to have anything jeopardize her position.  
  
As the voices got nearer, Hermione heard tidbits of the conversation.  
  
"He's unstable....help him...," a baritone male voice said.  
  
"...Dumbledore says we shouldn't...let him sort things out on his own....," said a female that Hermione assumed to be Professor McGonagall. The sentences were becoming clearer as the pair neared.  
  
"It's my fault the boy is in this mess! I should at least help repair the damage I've caused. It's my duty as well as just the right thing to do!" the man known as Professor Snape exclaimed.  
  
"I'm afraid I agree with Albus on this," McGonagall sighed as she continued, "I don't think there is anyone left that can help him now. He has too many emotional scars as it is, let alone the things he shall experience in his missions."  
  
The words grew fainter as they walked away from Hermione's hiding place. Who's this boy? she thought. And what's wrong with him? Missions? She was now thoroughly confused. She pondered on what this encrypted bit of information could mean as she silently made her way to one of the Prefect's bathrooms. A good bubble bath always helped clear her mind.  
  
Hermione murmured the password to the plump woman that was wearing a dress that appeared to be made of the same material as draperies and was sitting on a bench in her portrait. The scene that met Hermione's eyes as the painting opened is one that would be etched in her mind for the rest of her life.  
  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco awoke the morning after his little encounter with the girls feeling like shit. His head was pounding and the world was spinning as soon as he opened his eyes. Groaning, he reached for his wand to attempt to alleviate the pain but was greeted with pain shooting up his arm and down his side. Yelping, he tore off his shirt to find the newly formed Dark Mark burned into his arm. Tears threatened to fall as the memories flooded into his brain. He pushed them out and grabbed his wand.  
  
Murmuring a calming spell, he started to feel a bit better. At least he could think straight. He slowly rose and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast.  
  
He entered the Great Hall feeling only slightly better. A few professors turned to watch him enter, but only the ones that knew the truth. The rest didn't even notice him. It wasn't like he cared or anything. Severus was literally gawking at him. The others were subtle, but not him. He never did anything subtly and Draco admired that.  
  
He sat down at his usual place next to Granger. He wouldn't if he had any choice in the matter. But the High Table only had so much seating. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and began half-heartedly picking at his food.  
  
Fifteen minutes and two bites of food later, Draco stood and left the room. He wouldn't even bother going if Dumbledore hadn't specifically told him he had to attend every breakfast unless he was ill. Damn that twinkly-eyed man, he thought as he strode into his dorm and did a belly flop onto the bed.  
  
He surveyed the room and realized how very plain it was. There was the green bed against one wall, a black desk opposite the bed, a black armchair in front of the fireplace, and a green rug in the center of the floor. That was the extent of the decor.  
  
He laughed hollowly. How ironic, he pondered, an empty room for an empty soul. He sprawled out on the bed and took a much-needed rest.  
  
Draco awoke many hours later. He had slept wrong and his back was twisted and cramped. Feeling very grumpy, he trotted to the Prefect's bathroom a ways from his room. He didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
He told the password to the women in the portrait and stepped over the threshold and strode over to the tub. Turning the taps, he sighed as he felt the warm mist meet his face. When there was enough water in the pool, he stripped and sank gratefully into the warm escape.  
  
As he was drying off, feeling a lot better, Draco heard an odd sound. He looked up and saw a small tawny owl coming through the high window. What the...? The bird dropped an envelope in front of him and took off again. He glanced down and saw the seal. NO!! his mind screamed as he reached for the letter.  
  
Draco tore the seal and began reading the loping handwriting, his hand shaking.  
  
My Dragon,  
  
Has your year begun smoothly? I hope that filthy Mudblood hasn't ruined it too much. I certainly enjoyed our last night together. Hopefully we can do it again soon.  
  
Remember - the 20th of August is the day we have been awaiting for so long. You didn't forget did you? I'm sure you haven't. How silly of me, I've only been talking about it for months now. Oh! I must go now. I shall be watching for your reply, Love.  
  
-L.M.  
  
Draco felt the bile rising in his throat. He crumpled the letter in his fist and threw it across the room. He couldn't take it anymore! No more lying. No more pain. He wouldn't let him do it again. He could feel the last of his sanity dangerously close to shredding.  
  
He had to find some way to stop it. To stop him. I stood on trembling knees and walked to the sink. Leaning against the cool porcelain, he gazed at his reflection.  
  
His skin was ghastly pale, his eyes sunken and hollow. He was merely a sliver of what he used to be. What he was before his life turned to shit and stayed there. But he was done with it.  
  
He sneered at his own reflection and smashed his fist into the mirror, shattering it. Sinking to the floor, he laid his head against the cool stone of the wall and grabbed a shard of glass.  
  
He pressed the sharpest edge against the smooth flesh of his wrist and dragged it across slowly, savoring the sweet release of crimson. He repeated the motion, over and over, cursing Luscious with every slice. He glanced down and saw that his arm had become bloody and raw.  
  
His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to cause this much damage. His arm started to throb. His bliss was fading and making way to the pain. What was going on? It wasn't supposed to hurt this much! Tears streaming down his cheeks, he feebly tried to crawl to the portrait hole. He slipped in a puddle of his own blood and fell right on his cut arm. He howled with pain and lay on the floor whimpering until he welcomed the darkness with open arms.  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Told ya this would get darker! The last part is the opening lines of the Evenescence song Tourniquet. It doesn't belong to me, so don't sue.  
  
One last lil' thing -- I highly suggest reading Livia by NiennaAlatariel on fictionpress.com. Nienna is Brenna. Check it out!!  
  
Please review! *hugs and kisses* 


	8. Eventually

Disclaimer: I'm broke. I couldn't buy anything if I wanted to. I only own my fragile little mind. I don't even own that quote! Cartman said it!! See? I'm a pauper. *sob*  
  
A/N: *happy dance* 3 reviews in less than 12 hours!! YAY!!  
  
Draco's Sexy Dulce a.k.a Kaye--Here's another chapter for ya! Thanks for your review!  
  
B--You're so weird. But I luv ya anyway! lol. Thanks for the review!!  
  
^___^()--Umm...Nicole? Next time, try putting your real name on there, 'k? lol. Thanks for your review!  
  
Ok, well I had this all nice and typed out last night, planning on posting it when I woke up. But no. The Gods had to rear their angry heads at me and DELETE it! *sob* So now I have to retype all of it. So this time it really isn't my fault about the delay in posting! lol. I am quite aware of the fragmented sentences in this, but everyone is stressing and at the end of their ropes, so it's how it comes in their minds. If you understood that at all, I commend you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She didn't understand. Her mind couldn't, or just plain wouldn't, comprehend what the portrait revealed. There was red and a boy on the floor. Shouldn't this mean something to her? She just couldn't get it. Then it clicked.  
  
She ran to Draco's side, slipping a bit in the pool of blood surrounding him. "Oh, shit! Draco? Draco?!" she yelled to an unresponsive Draco. She scrambled to her feet and ransacked the closet to find the very last towel. She wrapped the white towel around the seeping wound and watched in awe as it turned pink, then red, and finally black.  
  
Get it together, Hermione!! she scolded herself. She was Draco's only hope now.  
  
She bent over him and felt his neck, right over the jugular vein where the pulse should be. There wasn't one.  
  
No, no, NO!!! Hermione's mind screamed. She covered his mouth with hers and blew into it. This definitely wasn't how she envisioned her first kiss.  
  
Breath, check, breath, check, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15, check, breath..she chanted in her head. It was the only thing that was keeping her in this realm.  
  
The she heard it. A noise. Her head snapped up. This was her chance!!  
  
"HELP!! HELP US! WE'RE IN THE BATHROOM!! SOMEBODY! HELP!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, stopping only when she had to breathe life into Draco.  
  
She heard frantic footsteps and she watched as the portrait swung open to reveal her savior.  
  
  
Snape's POV  
  
Severus sat behind the large oak desk in his meager office. He downed another shot of vodka and pondered the meaning of his life. (A/N: Dude--Am I the only one that finds that funny? *giggle*) He had done so much evil and not a lot of good. Sure, he taught annoying little brats and "helped" them prepare for the future. But what about the people who didn't get to see their future because of him?  
  
He had destroyed so many. Hurt everyone close to him.  
  
Draco. The boy that was the son he never had. If only he could've saved him from the monster that was his father! No. He could've. He didn't. It was all his fault. Everything.  
  
He stumbled through the door and started the journey to his private chambers. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Had he just heard someone scream? There it was again!! Where was it coming from?  
  
He walked as best he could in his drunkenness and found the bathroom. What he found sobered him up faster than any potion he had ever ingested.  
  
Severous ran to the unconscious boy's side, not even noticing the bushy- haired girl working to save Draco's life. He clutched Draco's uninjured hand like it was the last thing in the world. How could he let it get this far?!? There must've been signs that Draco was mutilating himself. He was just too caught up in his own shit that he didn't notice. That was it! No one noticed Draco. He was just the handsome little boy. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh, Merlin! Severus thought, tears streaming down his cheeks. Then it happened.  
  
Draco's chest rose, and then fell. He took in one shaky breath then coughed. Severus didn't waste a second in scooping the Draco into his arms and hurling himself down the hall, bounding up stairs, dashing through a labyrinth of corridors. He wasn't going to lose this boy. Not now, not ever.  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione watched as Snape lifted Draco up as though he weighed nothing and ran from the room. Then it truly sank in. Her mind reeling, she scrambled to her feet in an attempt to get away from the blood. She glanced around the room. She saw the mirror for the first time. She scanned the floor to see the damage of the glass when she noticed a crumpled up piece of paper in the corner.  
  
She picked it up and read.  
  
  
Madame Pomfrey's POV  
  
Poppy was bustling around the Hospital Wing tidying here, stacking there. She looked up when she heard a great commotion outside. The door swung open and Severus came barreling in with a silver-haired boy lying limp in his arms.  
  
"Severus, wha-?" she was cut off by the fact that Severus had lain the boy down on the nearest cot and Poppy got a clear view of Draco's arm.  
  
"Oh Merlin!!" she cried and rushed to Draco's side. (A/N: that's, like, the 3rd time I've said that...lol) She peeled away the soaked towel and shook her head. What could've driven the child to going this far?  
  
She quickly muttered a spell to clean the wound and another one to ensure that Draco didn't wake up. After some tests and an extensive investigation, she sighed.  
  
"We will have to heal this the Muggle way. There's no spell that will work for it," she said to a nervous Severus. She rummaged through her cabinet of supplies and came out with a needle and medical wire. "You may not want to be here for this, honey," she said directed at Severus.  
  
"No, I'll stay," he replied in the husky voice you only get when you are fighting the urge to cry.  
  
Poppy tried to concentrate at the task at hand. She had only done this one other time, in MediWitch training. She pretended she was just sewing a button on her coat the Muggle way. In, out, in, out...Merlin, it was almost unbearable. Almost.  
  
  
Brenna's POV  
  
She awoke to find Hermione gone. That's odd, she thought, Hermione never leaves without telling me. So she went off in search of her friend.  
  
She walked. And walked. And just for kicks, walked some more. She searched everywhere she could think of that Hermione would go. No Hermione.  
  
While going down one particular corridor, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into an open painting. Rubbing her face, she peered around it.  
  
Hermione was kneeling in blood and broken glass, retching into the toilet. "Hermione!" Brenna cried and rushed in to see what had happened to her friend.  
  
By the time Brenna had gotten to her, she had stopped vomiting and was instead sobbing, clutching her legs to her chest. "Hermione? 'Mione, talk to me!!" Brenna was getting quite distraught over her friend's condition. Hermione was now shaking violently, murmuring incomprehendable things. What had happened to her? What could have caused 'Mione, her strong, brave friend, to break down like this? Whatever it was, Brenna wasn't sure she wanted to know. Hugging her twin in every way to her chest, she silently prayed that it wouldn't last.  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
She wept and wept until her eyes wouldn't let any more tears flow. She wept for Draco. She never thought she'd say she was crying for Draco Malfoy. She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name, but her mind just didn't process it. No wonder Draco had done what he had done. He had kept his nasty secret, and so would she.  
  
  
  
She went into Hermione's room and called her name. No one answered. I guess she's out, she thought. She went and sat on one of the couches. Then, she saw a video camera lying on an end table. She picked it up and pressed play.  
  
Smirking, she turned the camera off and calmly walked out of the room. This could prove to be very useful....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehe!! Another cliffie!! And I meant for you to not know who was speaking in the last section. So, I don't want anyone saying, "You forgot to put who's POV it was!!" K? K. ^_^ 


	9. Numb

Disclaimer: *sigh* I hate you, Kenny. (That's from South Park. Also not mine.)  
  
Warning: This chapter contains some imagery that may disturb you. Read at your own risk.  
  
A/N: Hey all!! Here's the much-anticipated (not really) next chapter!! Have fun!!  
  
Silvermoonbunny--I'm special enough for you to log in! *gasp* I'm touched *wipes tear from her cheek* lol. Haha!! You must baby-sit the evil ones!! *laughs in your face* And you have to stand the evil dog too!! HAHAHA!!! *ahem* Thanks for the review!!  
  
Snapegirl--*jaw drops* You actually....like it? YAAAAAYS!! *happy dance* I'm feeling so supremely special right now. lol. Thanks for your reviews!!  
  
B--Once again I say: LMAO! lol. Hope ya like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
These next people reviewed, but due to the stupidity of ff.net, they got deleted. But I shall thank them anyway!!  
  
Erin--Hey cuz! Glad you like it so much. Thanks for the review!  
  
Wicca-gurl--*stares in awe* Y-y-you wrote Hermione's Back and She's Gonna Be in Trouble...didn't you?!? *checks* You did!! I love you!! *shakes your hand* Y-you read -my- story. THANK YOU!! *faints*  
  
*ahem* Now, onward good soldiers!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
Albus sat at his large mahogany desk, skimming papers.  
  
Hmmm..., he thought, Maybe I should have a talk with Ms. Duchman. Her grades seem to be dropping.... (Sorry to interrupt, but...THAT'S FOR THE JACK THING! So there. Read on. ^_^)  
  
Just then, Severus's head popped into his fireplace. "Holy banana jelly beans!" Albus exclaimed, startled. "Severus! What brings you here so late? Did you come for that chat we discussed earlier?" he said with a disturbing glint in his eyes.  
  
Severus shuddered. "No, Headmaster. I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news...," he trailed off to regain his composure. "It seems Draco Malfoy attempted to kill himself tonight. Poppy says he should be fine, but his wounds were extensive enough that they can only be healed the Muggle way."  
  
The old man sighed. "Oh, dear. I do hate it when young people find that as the only alternative. What was his method of harming himself?"  
  
Severus exploded. "How can you be so calm?! A bright and funny young man full of potential just slit his wrists and you are sitting here all fine and dandy! My God man!"  
  
"Now Severus, you need to take a deep breath and calm down..." the senior of the two started, only to be cut off by the enraged professor. "I will not fucking calm down! My godson is in the Hospital Wing fighting for his life right now! I should be sitting by his side, not wasting my time with great ol' bats such as yourself!!" With that his head disappeared from the hearth with a resounding POP! and left the Headmaster sitting there stunned.  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
She felt an arm around her waist, supporting most of her weight. She felt her feet moving. She knew what was going on. But her mind was blank. No thoughts. For once, Hermione Granger wasn't thinking a damned thing.  
  
  
Snape's POV  
  
Severus strode into the Hospital Wing to find Poppy asleep at her desk. "Incompetent women," he muttered, walking into the room where Draco was. He was surprised to also see Granger lying on the cot next to Draco's. She seemed to be in a feverish sleep, twisting and whimpering.  
  
Then, he noticed that another was with Granger. Brenna was in a chair next to the bed, holding the girl's hand, fast asleep with her head nestled in the crook of her own arm and her hair spilling over her shoulder with a few strands hanging loosely over her face.  
  
That must be what an angel looks like, Severus mused before mentally kicking himself. She was a student! Not to mention the fact that she was in Potter's circle of friends, whom Draco and himself detested.  
  
He quietly walked over to Draco's side of the room and plunked down in a chair, in which he promptly dozed off.  
  
  
Draco's POV  
  
He felt his body start to awaken. A little ache here, a throb there. It wasn't too bad. Draco attempted to move, but immediately stopped from the pain shooting up his arm. He whimpered, but was unable to say anything. His throat was parched!  
  
Draco tried to open his eyes, but failed miserably. Not even a twitch. What was wrong with him? His brain wasn't quite functioning right yet. Then it all came flooding back.  
  
The letter, the glass, the mistake, Hermione. His brain processed what it had just thought. Since when did the Mudblood deserve to be addressed on a first name basis? he thought. Ever since she came back from holiday last year looking like a goddess, the nasty little voice in the back of his mind quipped. He immediately told the voice to shut the fuck up.  
  
After lying motionless for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, he decided to try to move again. His body had gone pretty much numb, so he figured it would be safe. He was wrong.  
  
Pain shot through his body. He couldn't feel anything but the pain. And he couldn't do a thing to stop it. He was helpless to the war raging in his own being. And it scared him. The lack of control brought back memories he didn't want to relive. He was so afraid. So afraid...  
  
And he drifted back into the comforting darkness.  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
She sat bolt upright. Sweat was dripping of her forehead and there were beads of it on her upper lip. She couldn't remember what had awoken her, just an overwhelming sense of fear.  
  
She felt a weight in her right hand. Glancing down, she saw her best friend, faithfully by her side. She smiled. Brenna always had that effect on her.  
  
Suddenly, she reared back. The images came flooding in. Fear sent tingles down her spine. She was viewing them as if she were there. She didn't know what was going on!! It was as if it was her....What?! These weren't her memories!  
  
The "Flashback" *Warning: Dark.*  
  
The strong hand struck her face and sent her sprawling. "You piece of shit!! You disgrace the Malfoy name!" a male voice bellowed. "But no more. I will purify you. It's my duty," the silver-haired man said while undoing his belt buckle.  
  
"No, no. Please! NO!" a voice pleaded. Hermione realized it had come from her vocal chords; her mouth. But that wasn't her voice.  
  
A boot to the ribs interrupted her thoughts. "Shut up you pathetic excuse for a boy!" the evil demon hissed. He had succeeded in removing his pants and reached down to do the same to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, God. Please no. Please!!" The pants came off. "No!!" She was now completely nude from the waste down. But she was tired. So tired. She couldn't move. She couldn't feel.  
  
She was suddenly hovering in the air, watching the scene unfold. A man was hovering over something. He was obstructing her view and she was extremely grateful for it. The creature reached over and pressed a button on a remote lying on the coffee table next to the pair. Music drifted up to Hermione...  
  
I was too deep can't let you call me just jump in  
At times I would push my feelings aside to let you feel  
I'm Novocain I'm numb and nothing's real  
Like the coldest winter  
I am frozen from you  
I was weak before now you've made me  
So numb I don't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb  
But the tears were silent inside you see  
I lay there quiet  
And watched you have your way with me  
I might have cried  
But the tears were silent inside you see  
You called me names  
Made me feel like I was dumb  
I didn't feel a thing  
And now I'm gone, gone, gone  
Like a battered child  
I got used to your pain but you know its cause  
I was weak before now you've made me  
So numb I don't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb  
I was weak before now you've made me  
So numb I don't feel much for you anymore  
I said gave you my all my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb  
I don't feel a thing  
I don't feel a thing  
Noo  
I was weak before now you've made me  
So numb I don't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb  
I was weak before now you've made me  
So numb I don't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb  
  
The song ended when the monster slammed his fist on the remote, evidently turning it off. The cry that tore half from body-Hermione and half from floating-Hermione brought her crashing back fully into the harsh reality that was her being. "FAAAAATHER!!!"  
  
Pain. Pain that consumed her. Overwhelmed her senses and brought ragged screams from her throat as the vile creature over her finally ceased and left her there, as though she were nothing. A pile of trash waiting for it's ride to the dump. She withered and cried. And longed for the darkness she now called home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holy. Shit. I can't believe I just wrote that. I need serious therapy...*shakes head* Oh well. The song, Numb, belongs to the all- powerful Pink. Hail her. Hi! Thank you for staying with me this fair. Just don't forget to click the little button down there that says "Submit Review", 'cause that will get you chapters a lot faster! *wink wink* lol. Luv y'all!! 


End file.
